


He's Making Out With Me! Got it?

by auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Jealousy, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty/pseuds/auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty
Summary: The Karasuno men's volleyball team has a rare weekend off, so how do they celebrate? By throwing a party of course! After somehow managing to convince Daichi to allow it Noya and Tanaka set up the party and drunken things happen. Come see what happens!
(Volleyball dorks being volleyball dorks)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a couple of days now and had to get it out. I hope it doesn't totally suck. This only my second story for the fandom, so I'm a little nervous. Hope you like it!

It was a rare off weekend that the boys of Karasuno’s men’s volleyball team found themselves in. Somehow after the announcement of canceled weekend practice Noya and Tanaka had convinced Daichi to allow the boys throw a party. With Daichi’s approval invites were sent out.

It was currently Saturday night. The Karasuno boys found themselves inside the house of Nishinoya Yuu. Him being the only one who didn’t live in an apartment that also didn’t have parents home. Noya and Tanaka sent out invites to Nekoma and Fukurodani with some help from Hinata and Tsukishima.

They were currently waiting for any possible members from Fukurodani to arrive already having most of the Nekoma team show up.

“Do you think they will come?” Tanaka asks Noya and the first years.

“Bokuto-san will definitely be here. He never passes up an opportunity to annoy me. Especially since Kuroo-san is here too.” Tsukishima replied with annoyance.

“Yeah Kenma mentioned that if anyone from their team came it would probably be Bokuto and his friend.” Hinata supplied.

The boys were already starting off the night. Tanaka being in charge of music and Kuroo and Asahi in charge of supplying alcohol.

“Here Shouyou have some!” Noya said offering Hinata a red cup before taking a drink of his own.

“Thanks Noya-san!” Hinata says while accepting the drink and taking a tentative sip. His eyes widened as the drink hit his tongue. It definitely was not what he was expecting. It was actually really good. Was there even alcohol in the cup?

Seeming to sense Hintata’s confusion Noya slung his arm over his shoulders, “I mixed your drink. I figured you wouldn’t want straight alcohol. Do you like it?”

“Yeah! It’s really good but what is it?” Hinata said looking over to his upperclassman.

“Oh Asahi-san doesn’t like the taste of alcohol much either so he always ends up getting flavored vodka’s and juice jugs. I put Strawberry and Peach vodka in yours with some of the pineapple juice he brought.”

“I like it. What are you drinking?” he asks gesturing to Noya’s cup.

“Oh mine’s just a bunch of cherry vodka and cola. Want to try?” Noya said while holding up the cup to Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata took a sip and immediately backed up. There was far too much alcohol in his senpai’s cup for him to enjoy it.

“I take it you don’t like it?” Noya laughed.

“It’s so strong! How are you drinking that?” Hinata sputtered.

“Eh? It’s just because you don’t like the flavor. I put about half the cup of alcohol in yours too ya know.”

“Really?” Hinata said in awe as he looked down to his own cup.

“Mine’s about gone, how much do you have left?” Noya asks taking another drink from his cup.

“Oh yeah mine’s pretty close too.” Hinata says taking another drink from his cup as well.

“Ok I can go make you some more. Why don’t you go sit on the couch and save me a seat?”

Hinata nodded his head and handed Noya his cup. He took a seat on one of the couches in the living room making sure leave enough space between himself and the end for Noya to sit. He looked around spotted Bokuto and his friend. He still couldn’t remember the guy’s name. Hinata noticed that the two had corned Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and were now challenging them to a drink off, Kuroo making his way to them immediately at hearing about the competition.

The next thing Hinata knew he felt a warmth next to him where Noya was supposed to be sitting but was surprised to find Kenma there game in hand.

“Hey Shouyou.” he greeted eyes never leaving his gameboy.

“Hey Kenma! Are you having fun?” Hinata asks cheerfully.

Kenma looks up from his game to look at Hinata, “Not really. Are you ok though? You’re face is red.”

Hinata moves his hands to rub against his face. No wonder he felt so warm. His cheeks were on fire. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Noya’s voice broke out from the crowd.

“Hey Shouyou I thought you were going to save me a spot?” His senpai exclaimed laughing.

“Huh? I did! See?” Hinata giggled as he moved over a little so Noya could sit between him and Kenma.

Noya rolled his eyes in amusement before squeezing in between the two making sure to get as close to Hinata as possible so not to bother the other boy.

“Here’s your cup.” Noya says while handing Hinata his cup back.

“Oh thanks!” Hinata exclaims taking a large drink from it.

“So that’s why your face is red.” Kenma snorts still playing his game.

The night continued on for the teams. The three on the couch, well mainly two, continued talking away to each other with the other adding comments here and there. They were already on their 4th cup. Tanaka and Yamamoto were in the bathroom throwing up after a failed attempt to out drink each other which only resulted in both of them with their head in the toilet. Yaku and Lev were in the corner eating each others faces apparently not able to hold their alcohol. Kuroo and Bokuto were forcing drinks down Tsukishima’s throat while Yamaguchi and Akaashi just sat and watched clearly giving up on helping anymore. Karasuno’s third years were drunkenly chatting with the younger Nekoma players. Kageyama was no where to be found.

“Ah Noya-senpai~ you’re so warm!” Hinata sighed while snuggling himself into his upperclassman’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Don’t say it like that!” Noya stiffened in embarrassment.

“Like what, Noya-senpai~?” Hinata giggled pushing his face into the crook of Noya’s neck.

“Like that! It’s…it’s making me feel things.”

“What kind of things?” Hinata sighed pushing himself into Noya’s lap with his head still laying into the other boy’s neck.

“I’m out.” Kenma says suddenly and standing up quickly.

Hinata pouts and looks up at him, “What? Why?” he whines.

“I don’t want to be sitting next to the two of you when you start making out.” He says before walking off towards Kuroo.

“That’s a good idea.” Noya says suddenly.

“What?” Hinata asked confused.

“Wanna make out?”

“Here!?” Hinata freaks.

“Yeah. Nobody’s paying attention to us.”

Hinata sits there for a second deciding on what to do, “Ok but I’ve never kissed before…so I probably won’t be very good.” he looks down at his lap embarrassed.

Noya reaches forward to tip Hinata’s face up to look at him, “That’s ok. I can teach you.”

Noya leans forward slowly until his lips meet the Hinata’s warm lips. He carefully tilts the younger boy’s face so their lips can slot together more easily. He hears a whine from the younger as he deepens the kiss pushing his lips harder into the others. Noya slowly licks the bottom of Hinata’s lip trying to get him to open his mouth a little. He seems to get the message as he opens his mouth enough for Noya to slip his tongue inside. The younger moaning when the older’s tongue brushes up against his.

“What are you doing?” An angry voice asks causing Hinata to rip himself away from the older boy.

“Making out? What’s it look like?” Noya says pulling Hinata back into his lap.

Kageyama pulls the smaller boy up to his feet, “Why are you letting him kiss you Dumb Ass?”

Hinata hopped from foot to foot awkwardly, “I-I don’t know! It felt good I guess?” he stammered out nervous of what Kageyama would do.

“I can make it feel better.”

“What?” Hinata doesn’t have too much time to be confused once he feels chapped lips meeting his.

Kageyama has bent down and is holding his face. He was right though. It does feel better. But maybe that’s because Noya-san had already taught him a little?

The next thing he knows Kageyama’s tongue is forcing it’s way into his mouth and he can’t stop the noise that comes from his throat. He fists his hands into the front of the taller boys shirt. His body on fire.

“Hey I was there first!” he hears before being ripped away from Kageyama.

Noya’s mouth is on his in a flash. No warm ups just straight in with his tongue. He feels like he’s being devoured but he’s not sure he minds too much with how surprisingly good it feels.

“Asshole stop it!” Kageyama yells at Noya while pulling Hinata away from him again.

“He can kiss whoever he wants baka!” Noya yells back.

They continue arguing back and forth seeming to forget the whole source of the argument is sliding his way down onto the couch.

“Guys. I’m really tired.” Hinata yawns before closing his eyes.    
“You can use me as a pillow.” Kageyama offers sitting down next to him. Hinata laid his into the crook of the taller boy’s neck sighing happily.

“Fine! He can use you as a pillow but he can use me as a blanket!” Noya proclaims sitting on the other side of the small boy and wrapping his arms around him.

And that’s how the 3rd years found them the next morning. Kageyama laying down on the couch with Hinata cuddled up into him and Noya clinging to Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hopefully I didn't butcher it too much. I just had to have Noya and Kageyama fight over Hinata. I just had to.


End file.
